


A szerelem és a Zauberbiest

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation, future Nick/Sean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Kelly Burkhardt újraértékeli a Kapitányról alkotott véleményét.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Kudos: 1





	A szerelem és a Zauberbiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love and the Zauberbiest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615603) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



A gyanakvás nehezen apadt el, és a Wesennel szembeni bizalmatlansága egy olyan szokás volt, amit nehezen vetett le egy pillanatra is, de amikor Sean Renard átnyújtotta neki a gyermekét saját magán is meglepődött, hogy micsoda érzelmi töltetet érzett abban a pillanatban. De csak akkor lepődött meg igazán, mikor a férfi pajzsai lehullottak és a Zauberbiest felfedte valódi alakját.

Az egyetlen teremtmény, amelyről Kell sose hitte volna, hogy képes félelemet vagy fájdalmat érezni. És mégis, olyan tisztán látta a szenvedést azokban az arany és zöld szemekben.

Saját magát is meglepte, ahogyan egyik kezét a férfi vállára helyezte, próbálva ez kissé támogatást nyújtani neki. - A helyes dolgok cselekszi.

Egyértelműen a meglepetések napja volt ez. A férfi lehajolt, és lágyan csókot lehelt a kislánya homlokára. - Talán soha többe nem látom majd.

\- Talán nem. - Valahogyan nem tudta hamis reményekben ringatni a férfit. - De ez a legjobb, amit tehet érte.

\- Tudom - válaszolta Renard egyszerűen. A pajzsai mg mindig teljesen megszűntek, és Kelly ettől csak úgy érezte, mégis csak igaza van Nicknek, talán tényleg érdemes hitet vetni ebbe az emberbe és megadni neki a második esélyt, az öröksége ellenére.

Csak később esett úgy, mikor már az autópályán vezetett, és Kelly-nek volt ideje mindent végig gondolni. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy leszállt Viktor repülőjéről, egészen addig, hogy Sean Renard átadta neki imádott lányát. Újra és újra lejátszott mindent a fejében, és rájött, hogy valószínűleg Sean nem csak bízott a fiában, hanem szerelmes is volt Nickbe. És a gyereke elvesztését is gyászolta.

Hogy hányszor keresték Sean szemei Nicket, és ahogyan az arca mindig egy árnyalattal ragyogóbb lett minden egyes összepillantásuk után, az egészen emberivé tette a férfit Kelly szemében. De kételkedett benne, hogy a férfit valaha is érdekelné az ő véleménye.

És a nő tudta, hogy Nick szemei is lágyan és kedvesen csillognak, akárhányszor az ominózus Kapitány akár csak eszébe jut.

Talán Nick is szerelmes volt a jóképű kapitányába.

Nem mintha úgy tűnt volna, hogy tudatában vannak az egymás iránt táplált érzelmeiknek.

Az első alkalommal az óta, hogy ismét hátra hagyta a fiát, Kelly majdnem megkönnyebbülten érezte magát. Nicknek jó barátai voltak, erős támogatói bázisa, amely olyanokból állt, akiket alapvetően érdekelt az egészséges és jólléte, és kétségtelenül megvolt a saját Hercege is, aki szerelmes volt belé.

Mivel tudta, hogy Renard egyformán Királyi sarj és Zauberbiest is, Kelly Burkhardt mosolygott. Az élet néha vicces csavarokat dobott bele sokak történetébe, és elmerengett azon, hogy mit fog találni, amikor néhány év múlva visszatér. És addig is, volt egy kis hercegnő, akit meg kellett védenie.


End file.
